


The Line he won't cross

by Marf_Redux



Series: Art Lessons [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Kyle refuses to act on it, M/M, inappropriate crush on a student, so Kyle/Conner hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: He's never gotten involved with someone he's teaching and he won't start now.
Series: Art Lessons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582588





	The Line he won't cross

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.
> 
> This doesn't really fit specifically in any era just put it some where pre nu52.

The Line He won’t cross

He’d never expected to find himself in this situation. Sure he’d had assistants and students develop a crush on him before. After all he still remembered that awkward situation with Terry that was even more fresh in his mind these days but he’d never expected to be the one with the inappropriate crush. 

Yet here he was doing his best to avoid getting a thrill from reaching over and guiding Conner Kent’s hand into the proper motion again. He wasn’t sure if it was the similar looks to Superman or if it was just Conner’s infectious joy at making progress that had started the crush but it had reached the point where he had to figure out how to deal with it. 

When the young man had shown up asking for art lessons again he had expected it to turn out just like that brief disaster in Hawaii where Conner was impatient and unable to apply himself to learning. Instead Conner had shocked him by perfectly recreating something he’d been working on and then explaining that now that his Kryptonian powers had awakened he could reproduce anything but couldn’t do anything original. He wanted him to teach him since he knew about the whole half Kryptonian thing so he could understand. It made it clear what Conner meant when he said he wouldn’t fit in a normal art class.

Conner had quickly proven to be just as unusual a student as any he’d ever had, he learned quickly and easily thanks to his natural alien gifts but as far as his artist eye was concerned he was still a complete amateur. Things like light and composition were completely beyond him so it was like teaching a savant an in every other way normal teenage savant so Conner’s choices of what to paint were odd. He was also impossible to have around any models for life drawing practice since the young man was a bit of a horn dog and wasn’t able to hide it. So he’d suggested that he just draw people he knew which had been a mistake because it had made it clear that Conner tended to draw folks he was attracted to and didn’t seem to care too much if the subject was male or female. Conner had even drawn him once which made it even clearer how easy it would be to cross the line.

Still he never made a pass at anyone under him, but he wasn’t sure Conner would buy the lie about being completely straight. He had the feeling that despite his stereotypical behavior that there was a lot more there just like the big blue boy scout he was cloned from. He had a feeling that Conner knew he was attracted but respected him enough not to bring it up unless he did. Which is why he’d made the decision he did. “Hey, I’ve been meaning to tell you that I’m being assigned a rotation on Oa for a few months so our weekly art lessons are going to have to be on hold for a while.” He could have passed on the assignment but he had felt it might be helpful to get some distance form his new student so he wouldn’t be tempted to cross the line.

“That’s too bad, I’m gonna miss them,” Conner said with a smile. “Do you think I’m in a good enough place that I can sign up for a civ art class without freaking them out and giving away I’m not normal?” That was a tough question Conner’s powers still made him better than he should be based on what he knew but it was a lot less pronounced than it was.

“Maybe, if you pass it off as years of experience drawing for fun but not any serious study,” he said which was the best answer he could give. “If you want I can arrange for my former assistant Terry to take over he knows who I am and if you come in costume he won’t need to know the real you?” He then smiled, “though you’ll have to pay for his lessons.”

“That’s fine,” Conner said with a weak smile. “Just stay in touch okay I’m not just using you for art lessons your a friend.”

“I will, and I like you too.” He said and it was as close to crossing the line as he’d ever allow himself. “I’ll give Terry a call later and make the arrangements.”

The End


End file.
